30 cartas
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Spectra Phantom Clay esta al borde de la muerte, con solo un mes de vida se dedica a escribir cartas a su unico amor, de quien sabe no podra ni quiere despedirse. 31/30 Drabbles.
1. Carta 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Con esto se daran lo romantico que es Spectra.**

* * *

Amm… No se por dónde empezar a escribir o relatar algo, sabes que no es mi estilo en lo más mínimo e incluso tu estas consciente de que lo odio, aun así no tengo más opciones que agarrar un pedazo de papel, una pluma y empezar.

No una llamada.

Ni una visita.

Ni una foto.

Ni una mirada en internet.

Ni un aviso por telegrama.

Ya que, aun así pienso que esto es lo mejor –para mí- no me agradaría mucho que me vieras así como estoy en estos momentos, yo siempre debo de ser un bastardo, pedófilo, imbécil…

Solo espero que te encuentres bien –mal- con una supuesta y no creíble salud, con tus imbéciles amigos… Y los míos… Y ya… Sí, es todo.


	2. Carta 2

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.  
_**

* * *

**_"Blanco, blanco, blanco, en este lugar todo es blanco"_**

Esta hermosa canción de vocaloid, sin duda alguna me recordó a ti… Oh bueno, me recordó a una de las tantas canciones que interpretaste en el lugar donde incluso ahora sigues trabajando, aunque sin duda alguna mi canción favorita fue la del conejito azul.

Ah… Estar aquí es tan aburrido, no hay nada que hacer ni que ver.

Ni siquiera puedo hablar con una enfermera debido a que le tienen miedo a mis colmillos… Jeje, sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué mis padres aceptaron que me los hiciera tipo vampiro?

Bueno, al menos sirven aun para intimidar.

Aunque jamás logre intimidarte con ellos, tal vez esa fue otra cosa que hizo que me enamorara de vos.

Te extraño.

¿No me odias verdad?

Aun ahora que me fui sin avisarte y que tal vez no te eh dicho que moriré… ¿No me odiaras, cierto?

Yo puedo vivir con cualquier cosa

Excepto tu odio.


	3. Carta 3

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

¡Finalmente eh logrado salir de mi encierro! –inserta mi bella y sádica risa diabólica-

Bueno, decir eso es mucho, pero al menos eh logrado hacer que una enfermera me saque de esta estúpida habitación pintada en su totalidad de blanco.

Si, si, la convencí a base de amenazas, pero ¿A quién le importa?

En fin, le pedí primero que me llevara a comprar un refresco, ¡Ja!, si ya me voy a morir al menos debo de disfrutar de mis últimos días.

A pesar de que me tuve que desplazar en silla de ruedas, la enferma –con miedo- me llevo al patio ¿trasero? Del hospital, donde pidió que me quedara en lo que iba a no se cosas hacer que no me importan.

¡Ah! Sentir el aire contamino, la quietud, la iluminación…

El saber que no estabas allí…

_Me hizo llorar._


	4. Carta 4

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

¡Me sedaron!

¿Puedes creerlo?

Ahora ya sé que se siente que te seden… Aunque yo te raptaba con cloroformo, así que no creo que sea lo mismo…

Que bien huele el cloroformo.

Jeje, si tú estuvieras aquí estoy totalmente seguro de que mi muerte no sería en un mes, solo con escribir estas cartas en mi mente y corazón desearía que estuvieras aquí, o al menos deseo que estés bien

Siempre supe que una vez que encontrara mi amor, no lo quería soltar por nada del mundo.

Por eso prefiero que no me veas de esta forma, quiero que intentes vivir sin mi…

Me pregunto

**_¿Te llegaran mis cartas algún día?_**


	5. Carta 5

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Hoy eh logrado salir de mi habitación por mi propio pie.

A pesar de que me dijeron que no lo hiciera, ya sabes cómo me importa lo que me dice la gente.

Aun así el doctor me dijo que no habría mucho problema, simplemente no debía de hacer mucho esfuerzo –cosa que ignorare por completo como si nunca me lo hubieran dicho-

Me sorprendió porque cualquiera que puede caminar, sale de su habitación. Pero yo no tengo ninguna razón para irme de esta habitación.

No tengo a nadie con quien hablar.

Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Solo.


	6. Carta 6

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._**

* * *

Hoy me encontré frente a un teléfono.

Me encontré ahí, por casi todo el día.

Ocupe ese espacio ante la mirada de cansancio de la gente que me vio ahí casi todo el día.

Y aun así.

No fui capaz de llamarte.


	7. Carta 7

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._**

* * *

Mi primera semana en este horrible lugar finalmente ha terminado.

Ahora solo me faltan 3 semanas más.

¿Cuánto era 7x7x7?... O acaso era ¿7+7+7?

Oh, dulce vida molestando a los profesores… No por nada terminaba marginado fuera del salón donde pudiera ser visto por los maestros…

Aunque les iba peor porque me quedaba dormido.

Que buenos recuerdos.


	8. Carta 8

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._**

* * *

Siempre eh odiado los lunes…

-Moriré odiándolos-

Fue lo que te dije un día mientras me arrullabas en tus piernas.

Pensando en aquella frase que te dije, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo cumpliré ni más ni menos, así que espero que algún día sigas mi ejemplo… Pero algún día, un día lejano.

Eh recibido al fin una llamada, de mis tíos, mis únicos parientes para ser más precisos, me dijeron y avisaron que van a venir dentro de 2 días con mis primos.

Ya sabes, mis padres están lo suficientemente ocupados como para venir.

Así que, si, estoy solo…. Contigo en mis pensamientos.


	9. Carta 9

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**_

* * *

Aun permanece en mi memoria aquel hermoso recuerdo de cuando te conocí.

¿Lo recuerdas tú también?

Yo acababa de entrar al restaurante donde eras mesero/cosplay/travesti (¿?), entre como si nada admirando mi alrededor –aburrido- y pase a sentarme donde se me pego mi regalada gana.

No te preste atención hasta que fuiste a pedir mi orden, solo fue en ese momento en el que te admire… Con tu obvia sonrisa falsa que usas para todos tus clientes que aun así siempre ha parecido real… Tan hermosa, con ojos tan claros… Que solo pude formular una cosa de manera inconsciente…

-¿Jugamos a las violaciones?-


	10. Carta 10

**Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

¡Jajajaja! Recordando mi anterior carta, recuerdo que me dijiste –gritaste totalmente rojo- que no, y yo te respondí mientras me alzaba "¡Esa es la actitud!"…Aa~… Después de eso seguridad me saco a patadas.

En fin, recuerdo también que te acose durando medio año, golpeaba a todo aquel que intentara propasarse contigo… Aun cuando termine vetado de más de un lugar.

Todos los días que te espere fuera de tu casa, por las mañanas–dirección que descubrí después de que te acose seguí por mucho tiempo-

Los días que te esperaba fuera de donde tú tomabas tus clases, por el mediodía.

Aquellos días que te esperaba tanto dentro o fuera de tu trabajo por las tardes casi noches.

Y tu… Sin duda alguna… ¡Con todo tu amor!...

Me ignorabas.


	11. Carta 11

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._**

* * *

Tal como me avisaron, mis tíos, los Clay, vinieron junto a mis primos, Keith y Mira.

Aunque nunca los has conocido, y jamás te enseñe fotografías de ellos estoy totalmente seguro de que al menos te platique de mi primo que se parece físicamente a mi… Solo físicamente hablando, en todo lo demás somos casi agua y aceite.

Lo único interesante de este día fueron las lágrimas de mi tía y las conversaciones random de mis primos, que a pesar de todo los quiero mucho… Nunca dije ni escribí eso.

Ah, que desperdicio. No necesito los consuelos ni las lágrimas de ellos.


	12. Carta 12

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._**

* * *

Un día más en este lugar.

Mi primo está totalmente orgulloso de mi ya que se sorprende que no me allá vuelto loco o algo similar al estar tanto tiempo encerrado sobre todo en este lugar.

Aunque a mí me resulta muy molesto permanecer aquí, no es como si tuviese muchas opciones.

Keith –mi primo- me ah preguntando qué es lo que escribo, porque escribo tan poco y para quien.

Si, le eh dicho que son cartas.

Pero es obvio que no respondí la última pregunta.

Aunque… Creo que confiare en él.


	13. Carta 13

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._**

* * *

Después de comer tan deliciosa comida preparada por ti, hace que mi paladar tome como un asco cualquier otra cosa que me lleve a la boca.

Incluso eh estado comprando –de vez en cuando- comida de la máquina expendedora…

Y aun así me sabe horrible.


	14. Carta 14

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Me han dado el alta…

Oh más bien eso es lo que pidió mi madre, al parecer mi padre se encontraba ocupado acomodando las cosas de mi habitación para poder ser trasladado… Y también un abogado…

Si, así como lo piensas

Así como lo pensé

Así como todo el mundo debe de saber

_**Escribiré mi testamento.**_


	15. Carta15

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

El mundo es un pañuelo usado por todos

No es como si alguien pudiera desmentir esta o cualquier otra frase similar

¿Adivina quién es el maravilloso abogado que consiguió mi padre?

…

…

…

¡Bingo!

El padre de Shadow será mi abogado, prometió que guardaría el secreto de mi cercana e inminente muerte… Oh si, ¿Adivina a quien le dejare todo?

¡Si~!

A ti mi conejito hermoso _(Modo romántico on)_


	16. Carta 16

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**_

* * *

_Yo, Spectra Phantom Clay, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales…_

Que aburrido, ni pensar que estuve la mayor parte del día firmando documentos tras más documentos, y quien sabe cuanta cosa tuve que leer.

Al menos no moriré con la curiosidad de saber que se siente ser empresario.

Ahora si puedo sentir pena por ti… ¿Por qué toda tu familia trabaja en empresas?


	17. Carta 17

**Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece.**

* * *

No eh podido pegar el ojo durante toda la noche.

Y en el día, no me dejaran dormir.

Si, ya me voy a mi casa –la que tenemos acá- no allá donde vives tu –lamentablemente- mis primos han pedido permiso para quedarse a vivir conmigo por un tiempo, mi tía también.

¡Ah! No dormiré por el día, porque me van a checar no sé qué cosas…

¡Aaa~! ¡Ya sáquenme de aquí!


	18. Carta 18

**Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece.**

* * *

¡Vamos a jugar!

¡Ah Hide and Seek!

¡Yo corro con un cuchillo detrás de ti!

¡Y tú te ocultas en tu habitación! ¡En el armario!

¡Donde te voy a encontrar!

¡Y el cuchillo en tu pecho descansara!

Ok, si, necesito dormir de manera… Urgente.


	19. Carta 19

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Mi madre, después de 10 años.

Al fin ha sacado su lado maternal, que creí que perdió el día que yo cumplo 8 años.

En fin, fue todo un show, mi madre obligo a las enfermeras a que me llevaran en silla de ruedas hasta el auto –aunque no lo necesitaba- con mucho cuidado… Mi madre estaba histérica.

Recuerdo el día que te dije que tu carácter me recordaba vagamente al carácter de mi madre.

¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Hubieras visto, todo el hospital asustado por los gritos.


	20. Carta 20

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Mañana ya serán 21 días –las cartas también sirven para no olvidar el día- ya 3 semanas, ya me queda menos tiempo… Y no, no quiero aceptarlo.

En estos momentos deseo llorar y reírme, ¡Me niego a morir!

Nunca, ¡Nunca! Tuve algo a lo que yo realmente considere importante… Solo tenía cosas materiales sin importancia…

Pero… Cuando te conocí…

* * *

**Agarrence, de aqui en adelante, seran momentos de locura... Ultimas 10 cartas  
**


	21. Carta 21

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya no puedo dormir…

Cierro los ojos y solo puedo verte a lo lejos.

Cuando los abro, extiendo mi mano y sé que estas lejos.

Los vuelvo a cerrar, los vuelvo a abrir, ¿ya estoy enloqueciendo?

No puedo seguir así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mejor no morir de repente y que no me dé cuenta?

Sería mejor que no me hubiese enterado…

Mucho mejor…


	22. Carta 22

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, el sentido del humor jamas nos abandonara... ._.U**

* * *

Mi prima… Es alguien bonita.

Inteligente, callada, en cierta forma refinada, y con una muy mala elección en el amor –como tú… comprenderás-

Me ha confesado que ya tiene novio, cuando empiece el siguiente año –este agosto, tengo entendido- se encontrara estudiando junto a él.

¿Adivina quién es el "genio" que se le ocurrió empezar a salir con ella?

Si, el "emo" de Ace.

**PD: ¡Hazle la vida miserable de mi parte!**


	23. Carta 23

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

Todo estara completo cuando tenga que estarlo u_u

Lync: Nah, la autora esta haciendo tiempo en lo que EMPIEZA la secuela

-Lync... empieza a correr por tu vida ¬_¬*-

Lync: n_n... Amm...

* * *

Si te miro, lloro

Y si no, te imploro

.

Le pido al cielo

Oh al infierno

Que me dejen sostenerme

Por un poco más de tiempo

.

Estiro mi mano

Deseando alcanzar la tuya

.

Abro los ojos

Esperanzo tus sollozos

.

Ahora la historia se ha invertido

Ahora tu prisionero

Y yo el enfermo

.

¿Existirá por siempre?

Este amor

Que hemos cultivado

Entre nosotros dos…

.

Si algún día nos volvemos a ver

Si podemos un día, reunirnos de nuevo

.

Hay algo que me gustaría decirte

Si pudiera yo… Volver a nacer

.

Si lograra… Volver a nacer…


	24. Carta 24

**Dislcaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

Oh si, el 24... dulce 24...

* * *

Ya falta menos…

Mi familia está preocupada, no eh podido dormir…

Me han estado dando pastillas para eso, pero no es suficiente.

Eh oído los gritos de mis padres, la voz angustiada y desesperada de mi madre, mi primo lloro al leer mis cartas anteriores…

No sé si ellos lo hayan hecho… Ahora que me pongo a pensar…

Jamás les conté de ti.


	25. Carta 25

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se están yendo mis fuerzas… Estoy pensando seriamente, en pedirle a mi primo que escriba mis últimas cartas, por si ya no me quedan más fuerzas….

Eh vuelto a ver a mi madre…

Se ha sentado a mi lado, comenzó a cantarme…

Era… Una canción de cuna… Recuerdo que me la cantaba cuando yo era más pequeño…

Mi padre llego poco después y también se sentó junto a nosotros…

Entre las risas, se podía escuchar nuestro llanto.


	26. Carta 26

**Disclaimer: Ni bakugan ni nada mencionado en esta historia mas que la trama me pertenecen en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Me estaba acordando de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days.

Y mi vida… Es injusta… Le han dado 358 días y a mí solo 30…

Dime… ¿No me olvidaras? ¿Siempre me tendrás en tu corazón? ¿Tus recuerdos?

Desearía poder hablar contigo… Tengo un teléfono a mi lado… Y se me de memoria todos tus números…

De tu casa…

De tus amigos…

De tu celular…

Pero… Si llamo… Si te marco… Por favor… Solo… _Contéstame_…


	27. Carta 27

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

El día de ayer… Después de terminar y guardar mi carta N°26… Caí en la locura

Tire y destruí todo lo que tenía y no tenía a la mano.

Me regresaron al hospital casi de manera inmediata… Me sedaron… Aunque ya se me ha pasado todo… Mañana hare algo que eh querido hacer en este mes…

Antes de irme… Para siempre… Lo intentare…


	28. Carta 28

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios x3**

* * *

Me eh desmayado a mitad de pasillo… A mitad de camino…

Ahora es mi primo quien escribe esta carta escuchando atentamente lo que le dicto, lo cual no es muy difícil tomando en cuenta que ya se me dificulta el habla…

Ya no me quedan fuerzas…

Quisiera… Poder convertirme en un incorpóreo…

Con o sin sentimientos, yo no sería muy diferente…

Ya que las expresiones siempre vinieron más de ti que de mi…

Solo… Habría algo… Que me gustaría haberte dicho nuevamente…

_Te amo_


	29. Carta 29

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Te amo…

Te amo…

Te amo…

No sé qué más decir, ni que pensar… Solo sé que Te Amo

Lamento irme sin decirte nada

**Te amo, te amo, y deseo que solo seas mío por la eternidad… Que nadie más te pueda tocar… Que nadie te vea como yo lo solía hacer…**

¡Vámonos juntos! ¡Por favor! **¡Ven conmigo!**

Yo… Yo que te amo… Acompáñame…


	30. Carta 30

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Estoy cansado… Y aun así camino por los pasillos ya casi vacíos de este hospital… Mis signos vitales han decaído mucho en estos 3 días, pero… Debo decirte que no me importa mucho, ya no siento mi cuerpo y aun así soy capaz de caminar.

Sonrío mientras cierro los ojos los cuales tengo ya, llenos de lágrimas, y ahí… ¡Ahí esta!

Intento moverme más rápido… No hay mucha gente, así que no tengo ningún problema…

Descuelgo el teléfono, y lo más rápido que puedo… Marco… Comienzo a perder la vista y maldigo, los mareos vienen de repente, y vuelvo a maldecir mientras intento sostenerme…

Logro oír algo… A la lejanía… Una frase simple, como… ¿cansada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Triste?... A pesar de ello, no pienso mucho, ya que en mi pecho siento calidez y me siento feliz…

-Te amo-

Es lo único que soy capaz de articular… Casi gritando… Son mis últimas palabras hacia lo más importante en mi vida…

Oigo algo más… ¿Eres tú? ¿Me has reconocido tan rápido?... Al principio al parecer lo haces con duda, pero cuando escucho un ruido sordo, por el teléfono soy capaz de oír tus gritos, te has alterado… No entiendo por qué… ¿Tú también has oído el golpe?

Me estas llamando… Gritas mi nombre una y otra vez… Y entonces lo oigo… Si… Entre tus gritos preocupados y mi nombre… Repites lo mismo que yo, una y otra vez de manera desesperada…

Sonrió… También lloro… Oh no se… Solo sé que… Estoy feliz…

Cierro los ojos sintiéndome demasiado cansado… Ya no veo nada, solo puedo sentir un frio intenso en todo mi cuerpo… Nuestros sentimientos… Me los llevare, si no te molesta… Quiero que me acompañen allá a donde voy, si es que puedo ir… Tu voz me está arrullando, es lo último que escucho antes de dormir…

Sonrió feliz… Y en mi mente se repite aquella frase dicha por ti, una y otra vez… _**"Te amo"**_


	31. Dia 31

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Keith Clay se limpió las lágrimas… Al leer la ¿ultima? Carta de su primo.

Ni más ni menos, que una petición de entregar sus cartas a su ángel-conejo

Con un suspiro cansado, giro su vista hacia las cartas, y con duda… tomo una, ninguna tenia remitente, ni siquiera el nombre de a quien iban dirigidas…

Con más cansancio aun, se dejó caer en una silla y se tallo los ojos…

¿Lo haría? ¿Sería capaz de ir y entregar las cartas a la vez que le decía aquella persona que su primo había muerto?

Aunque… ¿Quién diablos era _**esa **_persona?


End file.
